Cirque du Freak
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After having an accident that left her 'mute' and with amnesia Tsuna grew up in the cirque labeled as a freak for being able to use her flames. Years later while performing in Italy she runs into a stranger that claims to know who she really is but, does she really want to know? and who is this person she calls father? are they really just normal persons like they say? AllXFem27
1. Cirque of Freaks?

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days. I know I still have six other fics, but I went to see Cirque du Soleil yesterday and the bunny plot literally slapped me in the middle of an act ****_(in was actually an actor, and it was by mistake... well at least I think so) _****and I couldn't just say 'no' to him hehehe...**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... I'm also thinking about making this fic a one-shot, so please review and tell me what I should do!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Natsuki and Ieyasu _(Giotto)_ are Tsuna's older brothers and are involved in the mafia****_ (Natsuki is like male Tsuna in HDWM) _****Giotto and Natsu both have their respective guardians ****_(tenth and first generation) _****with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome. They also don't know neither Haru nor Hana ****_(they both work in the circus)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

"Blah..."Tsuna talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-25-13**

**Updated: 06-19-13**

* * *

**Cirque of... Freaks?!**

_**- Are We In The Right Place? -**_

_**(Lost Sister)**_

* * *

**Ieyasu's PoV _(Giotto)_**

_"Ie-nii, Natsu-nii mite mite!" a four years old brunette runned toward me and Natsuki, she was wearing an orange dress and in her hands were flowers of different colors, I smiled fondly at her._

_"Nani? Tsu-chan?" Natsuki asked while hugging her earning a giggle from our little sister, how I missed her. _

_"Look! Mama gave this to me" she said showing us the flowers in her hands. _

_"Ah! they are very pretty Tsu-chan" Natsuki cooed her and I chuckled. _

_"Hai, but I still think you are_ _prettier" I said and she blushed cutely. _

_"Ne onii-chan..." she started "what are you going to do in Italy?" she asked, her face showing sad eyes. _

_"Natsuki and I are going to prepare for the future" I said to her hoping I wasn't saying too much. _

_"Future?" she asked. _

_"Hai Tsu-chan, Ie-kun and I are going to protect the family in the future" Natsuki said and I smiled. _

_"Protect? from what?" she asked confused._

_"Anything" we answered._

_"That's_ _so cool!" she beamed and then frowned "but Tsu-chan doesn't want to do that even when it sounds so cool" now I frowned confused._

_"Tsu-chan wants to make people happy and make them smile" _

_"I'm sure you will" I chuckled patting her head._

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Sawada Ieyasu and Sawada Natsuki better know as the heirs of the biggest mafia famiglia called Vongola were shocked, no, better yet, astonished when their tort- ehm, tutor Reborn 'the greatest hitman in the world' along with Yamamoto Takeshi, Natsu's Rain guardian, told Ieyasu and Natsuki, their father and their respective guardians, that Takeshi found their long lost sister _(daughter in Iemitsu's case) _after searching for her for so long _(he found her by mere luck and coincidence actually)_

Where you ask?

Well...

Well...

_Well_...

In a circus...

It actually doesn't sound too bad does it? I mean when you think of all the other possibilities being in a circus might be better that growing up as a guinea pig...

But I'm sorry to break your bubble...

Because it actually is since she doesn't work in any circus...

No, she works for a world wide known circus...

**_But! _**

That's not the worst.

Oh no... it's a cirque for _**freaks**_...

How the hell did they cute little younger sister-daughter ended up in a circus for freaks!?

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I am actually thinking about making this fic a one-shot so please, please, leave your review or PM me!**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Tokubetsuna

**OKAY GUYS FIRST OF ALL!**

**I made a couple of changes in the first chapter so check it out.**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS! Hehehe sorry I have a little thing with Pitch Perfect right now so...**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every time inspiration comes to me so... **

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Natsuki and Ieyasu _(Giotto)_ are Tsuna's older brothers and are involved in the mafia****_ (Natsuki is like male Tsuna in HDWM) _****Giotto and Natsu both have their respective guardians ****_(tenth and first generation) _****with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome. They also don't know neither Haru nor Hana ****_(they both work in the circus with others)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

"Blah..." Tsuna talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-26-13**

**Updated: 06-19-13**

* * *

**Tokubetsuna**

**_- You're someone Special -_**

**_(Never Let Others Tell You Otherwise)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"What the hell do you mean by that" hissed Natsuki at both of them, killer intent leaking from him.

"Natsuki calm down" Giotto told his brother, but he wasn't any better

"Now Reborn, Takeshi, tell us _exactly _how you found out this" Iemitsu ordered.

"Tch, you don't go ordering me around Baka-Iemitsu" Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"H-Hai... Sawada-san" said Takeshi to his boss' father.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Yamamoto Takeshi was walking around the the streets of Italy after spending the last few days looking for his boss' little sister and also his childhood friend, how much he missed her, her innocent big doe eyes, and cute smile along with her short spiky auburn hair... how she was oblivious of almost everything... and how she smiled despite everything that came to her, good or bad, it didn't mattered..._

_Sawada Tsunaru_

_That was her name..._

_He had been looking for her for the past two years after he joined the mafia thanks to Natsuki and Ieyasu, but no luck whatsoever..._

_Until he saw her..._

_She had change with the years, but not enough to not recognize her._

_She was standing right there, wearing weird looking clothes, more like ropes above a red tank top and white mini shorts, her hair was now long, he remember when they were small and she said she didn't like it long because it was annoying and got into her face while playing, he started walking towards her when suddenly a hand in his shoulder stopped him._

_"What are you doing Yamamoto?" came the voice of the world's greatest hitman, Reborn._

_"I... found her..." he started weakly and Reborn raised an eyebrow not understanding what was the baseball lover talking about "I... finally found her..." Yamamoto said, tears started blurring his vision._

_"What are you talking about?" Reborn frowned._

_"Tsuna... Ieyasu and Natsuki's... little sister" Takeshi explained eyeing again his childhood friend, never taking his eyes off her._

_"Sawada Tsunaru right?" Takeshi nodded and Reborn lowered his fedora, to be honest, he had thought she had died long ago, after all, her mother was killed..._

_"Tsuna..." Yamamoto started walking again towards the Tsuna and the girl noticed him smiling warmly making his smile widen, but something told him there was something wrong, as if his childhood friend didn't recognized him, did he changed that much?_

_Then another girl came along..._

_"Tsuna-chan, your shift is over I'll take care of the costumers now" a girl with indigo hair arranged in a weird hairstyle (was that a pineapple?) and an eye patch over her left eye with a skull oh it said softly to her and Tsuna beamed at her doing weird sounds when the girl patted her head, like she was... purring?_

_'What the hell?!' that was what the only thing the mafiosi could think._

_"Excuse me miss" Reborn asked the small brunet._

_"Ah! Good afternoon misters, would you like to come to our performance?" the pineapple haired girl asked instead of the other._

_"Performance?" Yamamoto asked._

_"Hai, have you heard of 'Cirque du Freak'?" the girl asked and the baseball lover shook his head while the hitman nodded._

_"Hai" he simply said and Tsuna beamed at him._

_"My little sister Tokubetsuna" she pointed at Tsuna who smiled in return "our big brother and I work for the cirque" Yamamoto's jaw drop, say what?!_

_"Really? you don't look like... freaks" Reborn said arching an eyebrow._

_"Thanks" both girls smiled gratefully at him "so you would like to come?" asked the girl again._

_"I would like to but... let's say there are a lot of my family members I would like to bring" Reborn said._

_"Oh I see" the pineapple said crestfallen thinking that the other wad worried of not finding enough seats and the other tugged her clothes sensing her big sister sadness "nani Tsuna-chan?" she asked and the brunet started doing weird sounds making the other smile suddenly "of course Tsuna-chan! why I didn't thought of that? you are so smart imotou-chan" meanwhile the two Mafiosi could only watch the exchange with big question marks above their head wondering if the brunet even said something instead of doing those estrange sounds._

_"Ehm..."_

_"Oh sorry, Tsuna-chan just said that if there are a lot of you maybe we can do a private function for you and your family members" both Mafiosi saw this as a perfect chance to approach the brunet without making her nervous._

_"Perfect, would you mind if we talked with the owner?" Reborn asked smirking._

_"Of course!" both girls started guiding them and during the trip the baseball lover couldn't drop himself from eyeing the little brunet he missed so much wondering what happened to her, it wad clear that she couldn't talk, it refused to do so..._

_**END OF**** FLASHBACK**_

"After that, we talked with the owner, tomorrow the whole cirque will be for us the entire day" the hitman said.

"Great" Iemitsu said, his eyes twinkling in happiness of seeing his beloved daughter after so long.

"Mmm..." Ieyasu said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong aniki?" asked his younger brother Natsuki.

"I'm worried" admitted the older brother making the rest frown in confusion.

"Worried? about what?" asked G, Ieyasu's right hand man and best friend since childhood.

"Its just that..." Ieyasu started.

"The owner of _'__Cirque du Freak'_ is someone we know very well" Reborn interrupted him.

"Someone we know!?" asked an enraged Natsuki "who is this bastard?"

"Checkerface"

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please tell me!**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Tokubetsuna: special**

***Cirque du Freak: cirque of freaks**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Meeting The Crowd

**Hi guys, I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU!**

**I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every time inspiration comes to me so... **

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Natsuki and Ieyasu _(Giotto)_ are Tsuna's older brothers and are involved in the mafia****_ (Natsuki is like male Tsuna in HDWM) _****Giotto and Natsu both have their respective guardians ****_(tenth and first generation) _****with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome. They also don't know neither Haru nor Hana ****_(they both work in the circus with others)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I ****_might _****put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

"Blah..." Tsuna talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 04-18-13**

**Updated: 06-19-13**

* * *

**Meeting The Crowd**

**_- Apple Freaks and Swords Idiots -_**

**_(Great... More Weird People...)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"After that, we talked with the owner, tomorrow the whole cirque will be for us the entire day" the hitman said.

"Great" Iemitsu said, his eyes twinkling in happiness of seeing his beloved daughter after so long.

"Mmm..." Ieyasu said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong aniki?" asked his younger brother Natsuki.

"I'm worried" admitted the older brother making the rest frown in confusion.

"Worried? about what?" asked G, Ieyasu's right hand man and best friend since childhood.

"Its just that..." Ieyasu started.

"The owner of _'Cirque du Freak'_ is someone we know very well" Reborn interrupted him.

"Someone we know!?" asked an enraged Natsuki "who is this bastard?"

"Checkerface"

* * *

**Natsuki's PoV**

My blood boiled at the mention of that name. That bastard! how dare he steal my beloved little sister! I'll make him pay, no one messes with me and get away with it!

"Reborn, what did that bastard said about Tsuna?" aniki asked our tortur-ehm, _tutor._

"Nothing, is almost as if he doesn't know who she really is or chose to ignore the truth" he said "either way, we better be careful, we never know what is he planning" I nodded in agreement.

_'Don't worry Tsuna, soon we'll be a family again... soon...'_

* * *

The cirque was... well... noisy, even so, the people working in it tended to avoid us, like we were the plague, eyeing us warily, almost as if they knew who we were.

My bother father and I made sure to bring back up in case we needed, I mean, we're talking about Checkerface, he's not just going to hand us Tsuna in a silver plate...

Shimon, Varia, Gesso, Giglio Nero and Cavallone came with us. Apparently Enma, Byakuran, Yuni-chan and Gamma also saw Tsuna roaming in town and decided to help.

"You must be today's guest" a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes like Hibari's said to us and I nodded, there was a guy with her, he was using glasses and had a code bar tattoo in his cheek _(at least I think it's a tattoo)_ "I'm Hana, and this guy over there is Chikusa, we'll give you a tour" she stated before turning on her heels and walking inside the 'building', we started following them in silence, the girl didn't seemed dangerous, but the boy was another story, we decided not do anything since Kyoko-chan was smiling at both of them, maybe she liked them...

"TO-KU-BE-TSU-NA" shout interrupted the silence and Hana-san sighed in exasperation.

"Not again" she groaned.

"Tsuna-san! come back" Tsuna-san? Tsuna?!

A couple of seconds later a brunette came into view her hair was tied in a pony tail and she was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform, in her hand was a white dress.

"Haru" Hana-san said to the panicking girl.

"Hahi!" hahi? "Hana-chan, Tsuna-san ran away again" she whined tears in her eyes "I still need to make a few changes to Tsuna-san's dress and I can't do them is she is not wearing it"

"That's because every time she wears something yo label as 'cute', which is almost everything she wears, you start taking pictures of her and never fix the clothes in the end" a guy with jet black hair and narrowed mocha eyes said from behind he pouting girl.

"Hahi! that's not true!" she mumbled embarrassed.

"Anyway, you should catch her before she leaves the cirque again, last time she ended up lost in town" the guy with the code bar in his cheek said in a bored tone.

"That's right desu" she was about to go away when she suddenly sopped dead in her tracks "you have to help me look for her Suke-kun, she's your sister after all" she demanded, hand on her hips.

"Fuck no! the chibi was with you, so you go look for her" the guy clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tsuna is probably with father" Hana-san said and dad winced at that, has someone already replace us as Tsuna's family?

"Hahi! I'll go see if she there desu" and she ran off leaving us confused.

"Che, stupid woman" Gokudera-kun muttered.

"Hahaha" Yamamoto only laugh but I could tell he was confused of what just happened.

"You can come out now Tsuna, she gone" Hana-san said and a blur fell from the 'ceiling' and all of us _(with the exception of Hana-san, Chikusa-san and the other guy) _crouched in a defense stance which was soon dropped by Giotto, Yamamoto, dad and me when we saw what, or rather who it was.

"Tsuna..." my breath hitched, Tsuna... my little sister...

Yamamoto hadn't been exaggerating when he said he had changed a lot, her once short and spiky hair was now long and tamed, I had no idea how she did it, but it was now flat in the top and the tips were a little curved, she had grown to become a beautiful teen, I couldn't help but think that she looked so much like mother, her eyes had changed to a bright amber color instead of the dark chocolate she used to had, but it troubled me, her eyes... they showed so much happiness, but at the same time pain...

"Oi chibi, where the hell have you been?" he scolded her making me frown "you know how that girl get when you run away from her" my little sister face fell and I walked forward thinking of giving this guy a piece of my mind, no one makes my little sister sad.

"Sempai~" a monotonous voice came from no where making me freeze.

"Fran" the guy hissed in annoyance "come out apple freak!" he said making Tsuna frown in disapproval, apple freak?

"You shouldn't scold puffball-chan from running away katana-sempai" and suddenly a guy with green hair and eyes materialized from no where making me stiffen, in his head was what appeared to be an... apple? was that a hat?

...

Oh...

So this is the apple freak...

Interesting...

"So you help her escape?" asked Hana-san.

"Of course" he said "she should learn to not to spoil my time with puffball-chan" a dark aura surrounding him making me sweat dropped, was this kid in love with my little sister?

...

...

...

Wait what?!

"Wha-" I stopped when I saw Tsu-chan hugging the apple guy and started doing weird sounds... what's with that?

"I don't care Tsuna! today we have very important guests!" Hana-san tried to calm down the other guy.

"Yeah, and talking about guests, they have been here all the time" deadpanned Chikusa-san making the others look at us.

"Ahh, damn..." the jet black haired guy face palmed and Tsu-chan giggled a his antics.

"I think we better take them with father" said Hana-san and Tsu-chan seemed to brighten at than.

"There is no need" a voice I knew too well said "I'm right here" I turned around with the rest just to find the face of my little sister's kidnapper.

**_"You!"_**

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please tell me!**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Katana: a sword**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Checkerface Or Kawahira?

**OH MY HOLLY WAFFLE GOD! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! **

**I want to apologize to you guys, I made you wait for almost two months _(or was it one? nah who cares)_**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU! and**** I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every time inspiration comes to me so... **

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Natsuki and Ieyasu _(Giotto)_ are Tsuna's older brothers and are involved in the mafia****_ (Natsuki is like male Tsuna in HDWM) _****Giotto and Natsu both have their respective guardians ****_(tenth and first generation) _****with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome. They also don't know neither Haru nor Hana ****_(they both work in the circus with others)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add**** later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

"Blah..." Tsuna talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-24-13**

**Updated: 06-19-13**

* * *

**Checkerface Or Kawahira?**

**_- Time Change People -_**

**_(Now It's Time You Say Goodbye To Your Life)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

Oh...

So this is the apple freak...

Interesting...

"So you help her escape?" asked Hana-san.

"Of course" he said "she should learn to not to spoil my time with puffball-chan" a dark aura surrounding him making me sweat dropped, was this kid in love with my little sister?

...

...

...

Wait what?!

"Wha-" I stopped when I saw Tsu-chan hugging the apple guy and started doing weird sounds... what's with that?

"I don't care Tsuna! today we have very important guests!" Hana-san tried to calm down the other guy.

"Yeah, and talking about guests, they have been here all the time" deadpanned Chikusa-san making the others look at us.

"Ahh, damn..." the jet black haired guy face palmed and Tsu-chan giggled a his antics.

"I think we better take them with father" said Hana-san and Tsu-chan seemed to brighten at than.

"There is no need" a voice I knew too well said "I'm right here" I turned around with the rest just to find the face of my little sister's kidnapper.

**_"You!"_**

* * *

**Giotto's PoV**

_**"You****!"** _yelled my enraged little brother at the fucker with a checkerboard pattern mask.

"It's been a while Vongola" Checkerface said patting my little sister like some kind of dog and Tsuna seemed troubled and afraid of his closeness, fidgeting nervously and asking for help with her eyes.

"B-Boss" said Hana-san stiffly.

"What took you so long Hana, Chikusa? I've been waiting for a long time" he narrowed his eyes at the teens who flinched in return.

"W-We..." Hana-san started stuttering and the guy with glasses glanced around nervously.

"It was our fault" the kid with the pineapple said and my little sister nodded stiffly.

"Really?" the kid flinched even more and my sister hid him behind her back, as if trying to protect him, which is what she was probably trying to do.

"H-Hai" the boy answered from behind my little sister and the fucker narrowed his eyes at her making her flinch and squirm away from him earning a slap form the other.

"Hey!" Natsuki and I yelled angrily, but the look in my sister face shocked me, it was as if she was begging for us not to hurt him.

"My apologies, but my brother sometimes gets angry easily" another voice said from me and my brother making us stiffen, I turned around and my eyes widen dramatically, standing here was a woman with long silver hair that resembled Squalo's and her eyes were like a metallic grey color, besides him was...

"Uncle Kawahira!" a Chinese little girl came running from behind Tsuna and the boy with the apple hat just to freeze at the sight of Checkerface, she looked like a deer caught in the head lights, what kind of things does Checkerface did to make this persons so afraid of him?

"Hmm? who is this?" Checkerface lifted the little by her hair and she started tearing, but never made a sound, why?

"B-boss, t-this is I-pin, she's been working here for at least four years now" Hana-san explained, her head low, my eyes widen immediately, four years? she looked barely ten years old!

"Is that so? I never saw her before" he said absently.

"Maybe because you haven't been here for at least five years brother" the other man said, I narrowed my eyes at him, if I wasn't wrong, Kawahira and Checkerface were the same person, were they not? so how? were they twins? no, no, Checkerface said that he and Yuni-chan were the only ones left of that 'super race' so who are they?

"Hidari" Checkerface snarled at him "what are you doing here?"

"I live here, and this place belong to me" hey! hold your horses! now I'm confused, Reborn said that Checkerface was the owner but, but! he- I mean Kawahira, no Checkerface, no... GAHHH! who the hell owns the damn circus?!

"Not for long little brother, not for long" the other said and suddenly the woman was in front of him.

"Stop it Migi, you're getting out of line, and you know that we might take drastic measures if you don't stop this nonsense" the woman said sternly, but the other barely spared her a glance.

"Shut up Hagane, this has nothing to do with you" Checkerface snarled at her and I saw my little sister fists clenching and unclenching.

"Migi!" Kawahira was fuming and I could tell he was itching to do something.

"No Hidari" the woman stopped him and turned her attention towards Checkerface "I think you should go Migi" the woman stated calmly.

"Why? this place will soon belong to me, and that pieces of garbage you call your children are nothing more that garbage" the man said and I too was itching to do something, but somehow I felt I would regret it if I did, my Hyper Intuition? "well with the exception of this girl" he suddenly yanked Tsuna from the 'apple freak' arms "with her abilities she would make the perfect soldier" he said looking at her intently and he licked his lips "and bride..." my eyes widen and before I would do something my little sister was yanked _(she not a freaking doll damn it!) _out of his arms by the woman and shielded with her body.

"You son of a bitch! don't you dare touch her!" the woman snarled earning a slap from said son of a bitch.

"Shut it bitch!" the other snarled in return, but that didn't mattered to me, none of that, because the look in my beloved little sister pierced my heart, she looked so... so... hurt, she reached tentatively to the woman and froze at the sight of blood dripping from her mouth into her white clothes staining them.

"Tsu-chan?" she asked confused at the my sister's horrified face.

"Daijobu desu ka Hagane-san?" asked the apple kid his face twisting into just a little a worrying one hanging her a handkerchief.**  
**

"Daijobu Fran-chan" the woman said calmly taking the handkerchief and cleaning her mouth before looking at my sister with a sweet smile "I'm alright Tsu-chan, don't worry it was just a little blood, nothing more" she tried to reassure her but I could tell that Tsuna wasn't buying it by the glare she was giving Checkerface, and man, she looked_ really_ scary.

"Don't worry about her doll, she just needs to know who is in charge here" Checkerface said and I could feel the killer intent leaking from Tsuna making me shudder visibly.

"Tsuna don't" the woman said taking my sister fist between her hands "he's not worth it" Tsuna seemed to calm down a little, until the man shoved the woman away from her.

"Kyaaa!" the woman yelped at the sudden movement falling backwards, there was complete silence for a second, and then, a horrible screech echoed through the room making every single one of us freeze, fearing for our lives.

* * *

_**"Shinde, kasu"**_

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please tell me! and I once again apologize for the long wait, but I did try to make this chapter a little longer**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Hidari: left**

***Migi: right**

***Hagane: steel**

***Daijobu desu ka: are you alright?**

***Daijobu: I'm fine**

***Shinde: die**

***Kasu: trash, scum**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Tropical Siblings

**OH MY HOLLY WAFFLE GOD! _(what? I like waffles...)_**

**I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in starting tomrrow _(after June 19)_, so please be patient :D**

**ANYWAY!**

**I want to thank all of the people that fav me or are now following this fic I LOVE YOU! and**** I also want to thank those people that reviewed IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every time inspiration comes to me so... **

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic ****_(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_**** so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**This is an alternative universe fic. Natsuki and Ieyasu _(Giotto)_ are Tsuna's older brothers and are involved in the mafia****_ (Natsuki is like male Tsuna in HDWM) _****Giotto and Natsu both have their respective guardians ****_(tenth and first generation) _****with the exception of Mukuro and Chrome. They also don't know neither Haru nor Hana ****_(they both work in the circus with others)_**

**Rated T because because I'm paranoid! Rate might change later.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR! is not mine ****_(unfortunately) _****I just own the plot and a few characters I'll add**** later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

"Blah..." Tsuna talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: ****06-19-13**

* * *

**Tropical Siblings**

**_- Don't Mess With The Puffball If You Don't Wish to Die -_**

**_(Are Those... Pineapples?)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Stop it Migi, you're getting out of line, and you know that we might take drastic measures if you don't stop this nonsense" the woman said sternly, but the other barely spared her a glance.

"Shut up Hagane, this has nothing to do with you" Checkerface snarled at her and I saw my little sister fists clenching and unclenching.

"Migi!" Kawahira was fuming and I could tell he was itching to do something.

"No Hidari" the woman stopped him and turned her attention towards Checkerface "I think you should go Migi" the woman stated calmly.

"Why? this place will soon belong to me, and that pieces of garbage you call your children are nothing more that garbage" the man said and I too was itching to do something, but somehow I felt I would regret it if I did, my Hyper Intuition? "well with the exception of this girl" he suddenly yanked Tsuna from the 'apple freak' arms "with her abilities she would make the perfect soldier" he said looking at her intently and he licked his lips "and bride..." my eyes widen and before I would do something my little sister was yanked _(she not a freaking doll damn it!) _out of his arms by the woman and shielded with her body.

"You son of a bitch! don't you dare touch her!" the woman snarled earning a slap from said son of a bitch.

"Shut it bitch!" the other snarled in return, but that didn't mattered to me, none of that, because the look in my beloved little sister pierced my heart, she looked so... so... hurt, she reached tentatively to the woman and froze at the sight of blood dripping from her mouth into her white clothes staining them.

"Tsu-chan?" she asked confused at the my sister's horrified face.

"Daijobu desu ka Hagane-san?" asked the apple kid his face twisting into just a little a worrying one hanging her a handkerchief.**  
**

"Daijobu Fran-chan" the woman said calmly taking the handkerchief and cleaning her mouth before looking at my sister with a sweet smile "I'm alright Tsu-chan, don't worry it was just a little blood, nothing more" she tried to reassure her but I could tell that Tsuna wasn't buying it by the glare she was giving Checkerface, and man, she looked_ really_ scary.

"Don't worry about her doll, she just needs to know who is in charge here" Checkerface said and I could feel the killer intent leaking from Tsuna making me shudder visibly.

"Tsuna don't" the woman said taking my sister fist between her hands "he's not worth it" Tsuna seemed to calm down a little, until the man shoved the woman away from her.

"Kyaaa!" the woman yelped at the sudden movement falling backwards, there was complete silence for a second, and then, a horrible screech echoed through the room making every single one of us freeze, fearing for our lives.

* * *

_**"Shinde, kasu"**_

* * *

**Giotto's PoV**

Everything happened so fast, one moment Tsuna was standing on the others side of the hallway and the next second she was already face to face with the man the woman called 'Migi', her fists clenched painfully I could almost see blood dripping from them.

"Tsuna, no!" the woman, Hagane, yelled at my little sister, but it was too late, her fist had already collided with the man's face sending him flying to the wall and creating a crater on it.

Everything was silence, no one dared to make a single sound, we all held our breaths waiting for her next move, or his, we waited patiently...

"Bitch..." the man grunted in pain "that hurt!" he quickly stood up so quickly I almost didn't saw him and was millimeters apart from hitting Tsuna's face when she suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind him, and kicked him sending him flying once again.

"Tsuna stop this! I beg you!" Hagane-san pleaded my little sister with tears in her eyes "please Tsu-chan!" I don't know why, but she reminded me of mom...

"Puffball-chan!" the 'apple freak' yelped when he saw 'Migi' standing up again and yanking my little sister by her hair, I winced at his action.

"Hey! you let go of her you asshole!" Natsuki yelled at him "don't you dare lay a hand of her, if you do, I will sent you to hell!" I nodded in agreement, no one was going to hurt my little sister, much less in my presence.

"I agree with my little brother, I would suggest you let Tsuna-chan go if you don't want the most powerful Mafia _famiglia_ hunting you down" I threatened coldly.

"You are nothing more than kids, I bet you also want the girl's power" 'Migi' snarled at us and I blinked confused, what kind of power did Tsu-chan possessed to have this man behind her?

"This has nothing to do with that!" Yamamoto coldly said taking me by surprise, but I couldn't blame him, he and Tsuna were best friends when they were children, and he was very affected when she disappeared.

"That's right!" Gokudera said "if Juudaime and Giotto-sama wants to protect a person is because of their kind nature, they would never use another person like a tool" he said firmly and I notices Natsuki smiling approvingly at him.

"Hmph, I don't care about your reasons, I just want the girl, and I will do everything in my power to get her!" he yanked yet again Tsuna and her eyes started filling with tears, she must be in so much pain!

"Kufufufufu it's a shame that won't happen" a creepy voice that send shivers to my spine said, he sounded oddly like Daemon...

"Fufufu that's right, my brother and I won't let you harm our beloved imotou-chan" an equally creepy female voice said, man... was Daemon having children here and there? I don't want a world full of Daemons, it would be too... _*shudder* _creepy...

"Ah! tropical shishō!" the 'apple freak' said with his monotone voice, but his eyes seemed to show a little excitement and... relief?

"Kufufu, Fran... I told you not to calm me that" the voice said annoyed.

"Nii-sama, right now is not the time to talk about your tropical-ness..." the female voice said.

"Kufufu... my dear Nagi, not you too" the male voice... whined?

"Ehm, you still need to help puffball-chan, tro- ehm... shishō" the 'apple freak' said managing to stop himself from calling the other 'tropical'

"Kufufu right..." the room was suddenly filled with Mist.

"Nufufu, this are first class illusions... remarkable nufufufu" Daemon said creepily and I sweat dropped at him.

"Mou~ the melon head is right for once, this illusion are very well made... I was almost fooled" Vi-ehm... Mammon-san said.

The mist suddenly cleared and the man, 'Migi' was nowhere to be found, I was about to start freaking out when I saw my little sister, I in relief, at least she was safe...

"Daijobu puffball-chan?" the 'apple freak asked her and she nodded with a small smile that seemed to brighten the whole room.

"Tsuna-chan~!" a female voice said, more precisely the 'creepy female voice' who in really belonged to a pineapple haired girl, with a skull-pattern eye-patch in one of her eyes "are you okay? does anything hurt? do you want me to take you to the hospital?" she asked in a rather frantically way looking for any injuries in her body.

"Kufufu, she perfectly fine Nagi" the 'creepy male voice' said, and I noticed that it belonged to... Daemon? no wait... he was almost the carbon copy of Daemon, but their hair color and hairstyle were different...

"Mou~ I was just worried about Tsuna-chan Nii-sama~" the girl whined.

"Hai, hai~" the other just answered amused earning a pout from the girl and a soundless giggle from Tsuna.

_**CLAP. CLAP.**_

"Well..." Hagane-san clapped earning everyone attention "that was something we didn't expected to happen..." she said awkwardly "and I apologize t you Vongola-san, it seemed that today won't be possible for us to give a proper show" she said apologetically "but if it's okay with you, tomorrow we can" she said and Tsuna beamed at her happily.

"I don't have any problem" Natsuki said and dad nodded.

"Yeah, we can come tomorrow of it isn't much trouble" he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Not at all, Tsu-chan would be delighted to perform for you, right Tsu-chan?" my little sister nodded at her and started walking towards Natsuki and I.

"Ehm... h-hello" I said nervously, really... what was I supposed to say to her after ten years of not seeing each other.

_**CLAP. CLAP.**_

She clapped her hand and when she noticed she had our attention she started making weird signs with her hands, was that sign language, crap... I don't know it...

"Baka-Ieyasu, she said that she wanted to thank you for helping her" Reborn said.

"A-ah! i-it was nothing!" I said to her and she smiled brightly at me and then turned to Yamamoto and stared signing again.

"You look like someone I met in the past, he was very kind to me and I really miss him, unfortunately I haven't seen him in a while" Reborn translated "but I hope we can be friends too" he finished and Tsuna blushed brightly.

"Yeah..." Yamamoto started "I would _love_ that" he said making sure to emphasize the word love, which Tsuna didn't seemed to notice, but other people did, like Natsuki, dad, the 'tropical shishō' and the 'apple freak' who were sending him killer glares... but Yamamoto being who he is didn't noticed... or didn't cared.

"Kufufu Tsuna-chan you shouldn't hang with this people, they are mafia" the 'tropical shishō' said while hugging her protectively against his chest and most of us flinched at that.

"Nii-sama!" the pineapple girl, Nagi, said.

"ad ohef Hfrien-janf, U ahreghu hgey" my little sister made strange noises and I titled my head to the side confused, I did heard Yamamoto and Reborn say that she couldn't talk, but I thought she was mute, did she developed some kind of speech impediment?

"B-but imotou-chan!" the girl said, she and the rest of the cirque crew seemed to understand her just fine...

Tsuna once again started making those weird sounds, but this time she was 'talking' with the 'topical shishō'

"But Tsuna! they are mafia! remember what they did to us, to you!" he almost yelled at her and I tensed, did my little sister was ambushed by mafia when he was younger? I had hoped not... "don't tell me you forgot what they did to you mother! to Nana-san!" my eyes widen, to mom? Tsuna seemed ready to start crying, but she reminded strong, and I somehow felt proud of her...

"That's enough Mukuro" the 'katana-sempai' said rather coldly to him "I don't think Tsuna needs to remember that" he said darkly and the guy, Mukuro, flinched and looked at the floor guiltily.

"That's right, nee-chan doesn't need that!" the little Chinese girl said, I-pin, I think it was her name.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-chan" Mukuro said to Tsuna and she nodded understandingly before gurgling something "alright" he said tiredly and Tsuna smiled once again.

"I think it would be best if you go home for today" Mochida-san said cradling Tsuna in his arms like a baby "we'll see you tomorrow" he said nodding to us and turning around.

"Ja ne Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at her and Tsuna did the same, and before she closed her eyes she mouthed something at me that made me the happiest man on earth.

"Thank you, Onii-chan"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? please tell me! and I once again apologize for the long wait, but I did try to make this chapter a little longer**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

***Hidari: left**

***Migi: right**

***Hagane: steel**

***Shinde: die**

***Kasu: trash, scum**

***Juudaime: tenth**

***Shishō: teacher, master.**

***Daijobu: are you okay?**

***Sou: yeah**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
